Gourry Gabriev
Gourry Gabriev (Japanese: ガウリイ＝ガブリエフ lit. Gaurī Gaburiefu) is a master swordsman and the self-proclaimed protector of Lina Inverse, the main character of Slayers. His Japanese voice actor is 松本保典 Yasunori Matsumoto, and his Central Park Media voice actor is Eric Stuart. He is voiced by Chris Patton in the Slayers Premium movie. Even though characters on Slayers do age with time, Hajime Kanzaka has stated that he sees Gourry as "forever 22." It might be reasonable to predict that this is his age at the beginning of the series, and he ages at the same pace as Lina and the other characters as the series progresses. Nothing is known about Gourry's immediate family, except that he has a brother. Gourry ran away from his homeland of Elmekia with the Sword of Light in order to stop the fighting it caused in his family. Rowdy Gabriev is his distant ancestor, but it's not known how exactly they are related. It should be noted that Rowdy's girlfriend in Slayers: The Motion Picture, Melliroon, an elf, is not related to Gourry, as elves age at a much, much slower rate than humans. Melliroon would still be a young girl when Rowdy would be an old man. Gourry is an ex-mercenary who gave up his wandering lifestyle when he met a man who advised him to do something important with his life. In an odd twist of fate, this man turned out to be Lina's father (neither Lina nor Gourry know this), and shortly after parting with the man, Gourry came across Lina in the woods. The rest is history, as from that point on, Gourry became Lina's full-time "protector." Gourry is semi-famous in Sairaag, due to a task he performed there some time ago (it is not known what exactly it was). Gourry is extremely protective of his sword, as it has been in his family for many generations. In both the novels and the anime, Gourry gave up the Sword of Light. In the anime, he gave it to Sirius so it could return to its rightful place in Dark Star Dugradigdu's world. In the novels, Hellmaster Phibrizzo took it and returned it to Dark Star. After this happened, Gourry acquired the Blast Sword, with a blade so sharp that it cut through anything it touched. Milgazia the golden dragon had to put a spell on it so that it would be dull enough to be useful. Gourry is one of, if not the most skilled swordsman in the world. His battle ability is formidable, especially taking into consideration that he does not use any sort of magic whatsoever. However, his abilities are often overshadowed by his poor memory and intelligence problems. Gourry often does not remember important facts, or even the names of his enemies. Sometimes he cannot recall things he did only a matter of minutes beforehand. Despite this, he still has great battle skills, and he can sometimes sense the motives of other people, such as when he would know what Lina's attack plan would be without her telling him about it first. Surprisingly, Gourry has a magic capacity close to Lina's, but he does not use it because he cannot remember spells. Relationships The only person Gourry is really close to is Lina. In the beginning, he assumed she was a child who needed protection, but after he learned she was a famous sorceress, he became attached to her as a friend. Simply put, Lina is Gourry's reason for living. He considers it his sole duty to protect her (even though she certainly doesn't need to be protected), and without this job, he would have nothing. The friendship between them eventually turned into love, which was affirmed when they were reunited after Gourry's time in captivity at the hands of Hellmaster Fibrizo. Gourry and Zelgadiss Graywords, being the only non-mazoku, regular males in the party, obviously have a friendship. Gourry does not understand why Zelgadiss occasionally beats himself up, and he shows him respect despite his appearance. They sometimes converse on the puzzling actions of the women around them. Sylphiel Nels Lahda is openly infatuated with Gourry, yet he doesn't realize this. He was actually able to remember her, although only by associating her name with her good cooking. He acts as a protector and all-around nice guy around her, showing her compassion and sympathy when others aren't able to. Gourry and Zangulus are both rivals in the first season of the anime and Zangulus was always determined to defeat the swordsman of light. Though neither of them wanted to admit it at the time, they both have a grudging respect towards each other. They eventually become good friends by the end of Slayers NEXT. Appearances * Slayers novels (N01-N15) * Slayers VS Orphen novel * Slayers anime (EP01-EP26) * Slayers NEXT (EP01-EP26) * Slayers TRY (EP01-EP14, EP17-EP26) * Slayers Premium movie * Slayers Revolution * Slayers! manga * Slayers: Super-Explosive Demon Story 1-8 * Slayers Premium manga * Slayers VS Orphen CD drama * Slayers Royal * Slayers Royal 2 * Slayers Wonderful Musical appearances * Uso no Nai Game - SET ME FREE * SLAYERS 4 the future * SO IN THE WORLD External Links *Noble Pudding - An informative and detailed shrine for Gourry. Category:Slayers characters Category:Humans